Into the light
by ViRay Black
Summary: Harry X Draco slash. Harry wird ziemlich übel fertig gemacht und findet nur durch Draco zurück ins Licht... Doch ob alles gut wird? Denn Voldemort hat einen Plan und Harry scheint ihm leicht ins Netz zu gehen.


Into the Light

(extra geändert...)

Harry ging auf und ab. Er verließ den Gryffindorturm, obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war. Die fette Dame sah ihn misstrauisch an, sagte jedoch nichts. Es war sinnlos zu fragen. Sie kannte es ja schon...

Harry ging die Treppe runter, durch Flure an der großen Halle vorbei. Er kannte den Weg in und auswendig. Seine Füße waren ihn bereits so oft gegangen, dass sie ihn trugen, ohne dass er weiter darüber nachdenken musste.

Er öffnete die Tür und sog die kühle, frische Nachtluft ein, doch auch diese konnte ihn nicht vor seiner Atemnot, seinem ertrinken in Dunkelheit bewahren. Nun begann er schneller zu gehen. Immer und immer schneller, bis er schließlich rannte.

Er rannte weiter ohne eigentlich zu registrieren wohin. Dann erwachte er aus einer Art Trance, als er, wie so oft, an einer Lichtung am See schwer atmend und nach Luft ringend an einem Baum lehnte. Er ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Gefühle und Erinnerungen, Trauer und Hass auf sich selbst kamen in ihm hoch und übermannten ihn, ließen ihn vor Verzweiflung aufschreien.

Niemand würde ihn hören.

Der Hass drohte ihn zu überwältigen, raubte ihm den Verstand.

Er behielt die Oberhand, wie immer...

Harry versuchte schon gar nicht mehr zu kämpfen.

Die Vernunft würde verlieren, wie immer...

Harry zog das Jagdmesser hervor, das Sirius ihm geschenkt hatte.

‚Wieso kann ich nicht auch einfach tot sein!', dachte er in seiner Verzweiflung. ‚Ich würde es ja tun, aber ich bin zu feige! Es gibt nichts, was mich in dieser Welt hält und doch bring ich es nicht fertig mir mein armseliges Leben zu nehmen!'

Eine erneute Welle des Hasses überkam ihn, die Verachtung wurde unerträglich.

Harry sah auf das Messer in seiner Hand und tat so als würde er zögern, doch er wusste, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte und wollte. Er hasste sich so sehr, dass er weder die Macht noch den Willen besaß sich daran zu hindern.

Harry krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch und betrachtete die bereits vorhandenen Narben abfällig.

‚Ja, das kannst du, aber dem Scheiß ein Ende bereiten, das kannst du nicht!'

Langsam ließ er das Messer über die Arme fahren, sodass es feine Linien hinterließ. Er wurde schneller, die Schnitte tiefer.

Harry spürte nichts, außer dem Hass und der Genugtuung, als er die rote Flüssigkeit seinen Arm herunter laufen sah.

Er ließ die Ärmel wieder herunter, da spürte er zum ersten Mal den brennenden Schmerz, den der Stoff auf den offenen Wunden hinterließ.

Harry ignorierte ihn.

Während das Blut die Ärmel seines Hemdes rot färbte, knöpfte Harry es auf und entblößte seinen abgemagerten Oberkörper. Auch dort waren feine Linien zu sehen.

Wieder nahm Harry das Messer.

„Aufwachen!", rief Rons Stimme verschwommen. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und öffnete sie dann.

„Frühstück...", meinte der Rothaarige knapp.

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. Er hasste es essen zu müssen. Den Verdacht Magersüchtig sein zu können abschütteln zu müssen, um dann alles später auf der Toilette los zu werden.

Er wollte liegen bleiben, doch er wusste, dass er aufstehen musste, wie jeden gottverdammten Morgen. So drehte er sich um und stütze sich auf seinen linken Unterarm. Er musste sich jegliche Laute verkneifen, doch das Zusammenzucken konnte er nicht verhindern.

„Alles ok mit dir?", fragte Ron, doch er kannte die Antwort.

„Ja, alles bestens...", erwiderte Harry, doch das stimmte nicht. Die Narben von letzter Nacht brannten höllisch.

Sie gingen runter zum Frühstück und Harry war sich der vielen Blicke auf sich bewusst. Lächelnd, oder so ähnlich, setzte er sich zwischen Hermine und Neville.

Er tat, als würde er aufmerksam den Tagespropheten studieren und würgte sich ein halbes Brötchen in 20 Minuten hinunter. Dann erhob er sich mit einem einigermaßen glaubhaften Lächeln und verschwand.

Sobald er die große Halle verlassen hatte, begann er zu rennen.

Endlich erreichte er die Toilette und verschwand darin, seinem Verfolger nicht bewusst werdend. Die Person stand draußen, hörte die würgenden Geräusche und war verschwunden, bevor Harry wieder heraus kam.

Harry überstand den Tag, wie jeden seit den Sommerferien, fast ohne zu sprechen, seine Qual gut verborgen. Beim Mittagessen und Abendbrot das gleiche Spektakel...

Hermine hatte wieder einmal gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung wäre, wieder einmal musste Harry ein abfälliges Lachen unterdrücken und „Ja, alles klar!" antworten.

Er konnte sich den Tag über normal, so normal es eben ging, verhalten, doch nachts verlor er die Kontrolle, an der er Tag täglich streng festhielt; konnte den Schrei in sich nicht mehr zurück halten.

Nacht für Nacht legte er den Schweigezauber über sein Bett und fiel vor Erschöpfung in einen unruhigen Schlaf, Nacht für Nacht durchlebte er den gleichen Alptraum und wachte schwitzend mit einem Schrei auf.

Jede Nacht ging er zum See.

Es war ein nicht enden wollender Kreis und Harry fragte sich, wie lange er wohl noch durchstehen würde.

Die Wut auf Bellatrix Lestrange war verschwunden, sowie das Bedürfnis nach Rache. In ihm war nur noch Leere und Hass auf sich selbst.

Harry rannte wieder einmal hinab zum See.

Doch bevor er den ersten Schnitt machen konnte, trat noch jemand auf die Lichtung in den Schein des Vollmondes.

Harry musste zweimal hinsehen um sicher zu gehen, dass er keine Halluzinationen hatte, doch da stand er, niemand geringeres als Draco Lucius Malfoy, dem Prinzen Slytherins.

Harry hob den Kopf und sah ihn aus leeren Augen an. Er seufzte. „Was willst du?"

Der Blonde sah auf ihn herab. Nicht verächtlich, wie es wirklich jeder erwartet hätte, sondern besorgt, beinahe ängstlich.

Dieses resignierte in seinen Augen, das Seufzen, das besagte, dass er genug hatte, ihm alles egal war; Harrys ganzes Erscheinungsbild ließ Draco Malfoy erschrecken.

„Ich will, dass du das bleiben lässt...", meinte der Slytherin.

Smaragdgrüne Augen trafen auf Sturmgraue; beide erstarrten für einen kurzen Augenblick.

„Was soll ich bleiben lassen, Malfoy!", fragte der Gryffindor, wie beiläufig.

Wieder sahen sie einander an, Harry senkte den Blick. Draco lächelte nicht, wie er es sonst getan hätte.

„Du weißt wovon ich rede!"

„Nein ehrlich, ich habe keine Ahnung was du meinst...", er hielt den Blick weiterhin gesenkt, konnte das Zittern kaum verbergen. Draco war verzweifelt.

Er stürzte sich auf den Gryffindor, drückte ihn zu Boden. „Doch das weißt du sogar ganz genau!"

Harry hatte sich nicht gewehrt, rührte sich auch jetzt nicht. Leere traurige Blicke sandte er zum Slytherin auf ihm.

„Schlag mich doch...", sagte er müde und schloss die Augen.

Eilig ging Draco von dem Schwarzhaarigen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Wieder sah Harry ihn an.

„Was ist los?", fragte er sarkastisch. „Du müsstest doch am besten wissen, dass ich niemandem was erzähle..." Seine Stimme begann zu beben.

Draco wusste es nicht. „Was...?"

„Ach tu nicht so! Ich... ich weiß, dass du dahinter gesteckt hast!"

Draco konnte ihm nicht folgen, doch es musste schrecklich gewesen sein um dem Jungen eine derartige Gefühlsregung zu entlocken. „Bitte Harry... ich weiß nicht..."

Er stockte; Harry blinzelte. Es war das erste Mal, das Draco ihn beim Vornamen nannte.

„Doch _Draco_, du weißt. Du weißt alles! Crabbe und Goyle..."

Harry schloss die Augen und verdrängte die Bilder.

Der Blonde starrte ihn an. „Was ist mit ihnen!"

„Auch das weißt du! Sie haben mich vergewaltigt. Nach einander und das nicht nur einmal seit den Sommerferien..."

Leere Augen. Harry hatte es verblüffend ruhig gesagt, das Zittern war fast ganz verschwunden. Nur eine leise Bitterkeit erfüllte seine Stimme.

Draco schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Sag jetzt nicht, du wusstest es nicht. Die beiden tun alles was du sagst!"

„Nein! Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung! Bitte, glaub mir..."

Harry schnaubte. „Wieso sollte ich das tun? Und selbst wenn, wundert es mich, dass sie nicht vor dir geprahlt haben... Du hättest sie dafür wahrscheinlich gelobt..."

Wieder schüttelte der Slytherin den Kopf, als begreife er nicht, was geschah. Ehrlich gesagt tat er das auch nicht. Er war Potter gefolgt, weil er mitten in der Nacht draußen war und das nicht zum ersten Mal.

So viele Nächte hatte er beobachtet wie Harry das Schloss verließ und zum See hinunter ging. Dort konnte er sich wer weiß was antun...

Dieser Gedanke nagte an Draco. Er musste einfach wissen was Harry hier trieb und ihn höchstwahrscheinlich davon abhalten.

Warum? Das wusste er selbst noch nicht so genau, doch Fakt war, er wollte Harry nicht mehr wehtun.

Harry saß dort im Gras und sah erschöpft zu dem Slytherin hinauf.

„Warum tust du das?", graue Augen sahen den Gryffindor niedergedrückt an.

Diesmal tat Harry nicht, als wisse er nicht, wovon sein gegenüber sprach.

„Weil ich mich hasse."

Draco schwieg.

Obwohl es ihm sonst total egal war, was andere über ihn dachten, hatte Harry plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis sich erklären zu müssen. Draco sollte wissen was in ihm vorging. „Ich habe einfach das Gefühl nichts wert zu sein. Nutzlos... Verarscht von Gott und der Welt. Ich hasse mich, weil ich zu feige bin mir das Leben zu nehmen..."

Draco sog scharf die Luft ein, sagte jedoch nichts.

„I-ich hab es nicht anders verdient, deshalb hab ich niemandem von den Vergewaltigungen erzählt... Ich verdiene es nicht zu leben, aber sterben kann ich auch noch nicht! Ich verdiene es nicht fröhlich zu sein, zu atmen...", seine Stimme brach. Er klang verzweifelt.

„Zu essen?", fragte der junge Malfoy.

„Ja das auch... Du weißt davon?"

Der Slytherin nickte.

„Ich bin einfach wertlos, aber das wirst du nicht verstehen...", Harry senkte seinen Blick wieder gen Boden.

Draco legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Doch, ich weiß was du dir selbst einredest... ich hab es auch mal getan."

Harry sah erstaunt auf. „Du hast dich geritzt?"

„Himmel nein, und damit meinen makellosen Körper zerstören!", Draco tat entsetzt.

Harry lächelte nur matt.

„Das tut mein Vater schon...", leichte Bitterkeit war aus seiner Stimmer heraus zu hören. „Nein, ich meine ich habe mich psychisch fertig gemacht. Mir eingeredet nutzlos zu sein..."

Harry legte den kopf schief. „Und das tust du nicht mehr?"

„Nein, ich bin ein Malfoy. Ich habe mir klar gemacht, dass ich unersetzbar bin und unglaublich gut aussehe...", er grinste.

Harry rang sich ein weiteres Lächeln ab.

Draco wandte sich um und verschwand zwischen den Sträuchern und Bäumen. „Denk positiv!", rief er durch die Dunkelheit.

Harry lachte abfällig. „Ja klar!"

Er griff zum Messer...

Am nächsten Morgen zwang Harry sich wieder in die große Halle. Er sah beiläufig über den Rand des Tagespropheten zu Draco hinüber. Dieser unterhielt sich mit Pansy Parkinson. Auf einmal drehte er den Kopf in Harrys Richtung, als hätte er gewusst, dass dieser herüber sah und zwinkerte ihm zu. Dann wandte er den Kopf wieder zu Pansy.

Das geschah in wenigen Sekunden und den Rest des Frühstücks taten beide so, als wäre nichts gewesen und mieden den Blick auf den jeweils anderen Tisch.

Zaubertränkeunterricht... Dieses Fach würde nie zu seinem Lieblingsfach mutieren, doch Harry hasste es nicht mehr, empfand auch keine Angst mehr vor Snape. Es war ihm alles egal.

„Mr. Potter...", riss Snape ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Zählen sie doch bitte alle Zutaten für den Lähmungstrank auf und sagen sie uns deren Auffindungsort."

Harry gab ihm monoton, beinahe gelangweilt, die Antwort.

„Das ist korrekt...", hörte er den Lehrer sagen. „Geben Sie uns die detaillierte Ausführung des Trankes."

Wieder antwortete Harry ohne wirklich nachdenken zu müssen. Er schlug die Zeit, in der er die Erinnerung an Sirius unbedingt vermeiden wollte, damit tot, dass er wie ein Besessener lernte. Er konnte die meisten Bücher der Bibliothek auswendig; es gab nur eine Handvoll, die er nicht gelesen hatte. Auch die verbotene Abteilung hatte er, mit Dumbledores Erlaubnis durchforstet, durchgearbeitet, studiert bis er nicht mehr konnte.

Er beherrschte die äußerst seltene Handmagie und arbeitete selbst an Zaubern und Tränken, seit er wusste wie man sie selbst kreierte.

„Auch das ist korrekt. Welche Farbe hat der Trank wenn man ihn perfekt ausführt?"

„Dunkelblau."

„Wieder korrekt", sagte Snape erstaunt. „Und was geschieht, wenn man die Eisenkrautwurzel vergisst?"

Harry seufzte innerlich. „Dann wird der Trank hellgrün und es wird ein Schwebetrank."

„Erneut korrekt...", knurrte der Professor. „10 Punkte für Gryffindor."

Harry freute sich nicht über die Punkte, sondern darüber, dass Snape ihn wieder in Ruhe ließ.

„Na Potter, stolz auf dich?", ertönte Dracos Stimme, als Harry seine Sachen nach dem Unterricht zusammen packte, doch sie klang nicht so höhnisch wie sonst... oder war es Einbildung?

Wieder ein Zwinkern bevor er sich zu Crabbe und Goyle umwandte um sich bei ihnen ordentlich abzureagieren.

Harry hörte ihn noch einige Zeit, obwohl sie den Klassenraum bereits verlassen hatten.

„Ihr inkompetenten Vollidioten, was zur Hölle hab ich verbrochen euch zwei hirnlosen Schwachköpfe am hals zu haben? Wenn ich die Möglichkeit hätte, würde ich euch in die nächste Woche hexen..."

Der Gryffindor fand zwischen seinen Pergamenten eine Notiz.

„POSITIV! . ", stand dort in leuchtender, eleganter Malfoy-Schrift.

Harry wagte es kurz zu lächeln. Dann zerknüllte er den Zettel, achtete jedoch darauf, dass er auch in seiner Tasche landete.

Einige klopften ihm beim Herausgehen freundlich auf den Rücken und obwohl Harry ein Zusammenzucken unterlassen musste, nickte er ihnen zu.

Dann dachte er an Dracos Hand, die am Abend zuvor auf seiner Schulter ruhte; bei ihm hatte es Harry nichts ausgemacht.

Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn, als er erneut in Richtung See lief. Diesmal stand Draco bereits auf der Lichtung, wartete auf ihn.

„Ich wünschte du würdest es nicht mehr tun...", sagte er.

Harry lachte leise; ein falsches Lachen. „Erstens, warum solltest ausgerechnet du, der du Spaß daran hast mich fertig zu machen, dir so etwas wünschen und zweitens, warum sollte ich es deshalb lassen!"

Draco seufzte und kniete sich ins Gras. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß überhaupt gar nichts mehr..."

Harry sah ihn an. Draco sah aus, als würde er ernst meinen, was er sagte, doch er war schließlich ein Malfoy... Lügen war für ihn kein Problem, oder?

Der Schwarzhaarige sah weiter nachdenklich auf den Slytherin herab. Plötzlich wurde ihm schwindelig, dann nur noch Schwärze um ihn herum und Harry fiel.

Draco realisierte erst, was geschehen war, als Harry bereits ziemlich leblos im Gras lag.

„Harry!", rief er und sprang auf. „"Harry, was ist los!"

Der Blonde begann den besinnungslosen Körper zu schütteln. Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen.

„Was ist passiert?", nuschelte er benommen.

„Ich weiß nicht... auf einmal bist du umgekippt!", antwortete Draco konfus. „Ich bring dich in den Krankenflügel..."

Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf, was er kurz darauf bereute, und sagte nicht minder bestimmt: „Nein! Was glaubst du sagt Madame Pomfrey, wenn ausgerechnet du mich mitten in der Nacht bei ihr ablieferst!"

„Stimmt...", murmelte Draco. „Aber ich hatte wirklich Angst! Ich möchte, dass du morgen zu ihr gehst."

Harry sah den immer noch über ihn knienden Malfoy an. „Nein, mir geht es gut. Außerdem lügst du! Ein Malfoy hat vor nichts Angst...", antwortete er kalt. Im Innern war der Gryffindor jedoch ziemlich aufgewühlt.

‚Da hat er verdammt Recht Draco!', sagte eine Stimme in dessen kopf, die der Slytherin jedoch gekonnt ignorierte.

„Doch, es ist wahr... Hast du mir überhaupt ein Wort geglaubt, das seit gestern aus meinem Mund gekommen ist?"

Harry dachte an das Gespräch der vergangenen Nacht. „Ich glaube dir, dass du, egal ob nun Malfoy oder nicht, unersetzbar bist und unglaublich gut aussiehst...", kam es aus ihm heraus, ohne, dass er es eigentlich wollte.

Draco starrte ihn an.

Da er es nun nicht mehr zurück nehmen konnte, tat Harry etwas für ihn ganz und gar untypisches: er zwinkerte dem Slytherin zu.

Draco, nun noch verwirrter, blinzelte irritiert. „Jetzt lügst du!"

„War das ein Eingeständnis, dass du gelogen hast?"

„Was...? Nein!"

„Ahja?"

„Wirklich nicht... ich hatte ehrlich Angst...", Dracos Stimme wurde leise und sanft. „...um dich!"

Er beugte sich über den Gryffindor. Sie verloren sich in den Augen des Gegenübers und der Blonde küsste Harry vorsichtig.

Realisierend was er dort tat sprang Draco auf, murmelte irgendetwas und ging.

Harry blieb regungslos liegen und versuchte zu begreifen was gerade geschehen war. Eine ganze Ecke später ging er gedankenverloren zurück zum Turm.

Das Messer wurde diese Nacht nicht benutzt...

Den ganzen nächsten Tag suchte Harry den Blickkontakt mit Draco.

Vergeblich.

Nachts rannte er wieder zum See, in der Hoffnung, der Slytherin würde wieder auf ihn warten. Er verharrte die ganze Nacht am See.

‚Vielleicht kommt Draco ja noch...'

Erst im Morgengrauen ging er wieder.

Auch diese Nacht blieb das Jagdmesser wo es war.

Dann wurde ihm klar, was geschehen war. Harry hatte jemanden an sich heran gelassen. Es gab wieder jemanden, der ihm etwas bedeutete und das hatte er zu verhindern versucht. Er wollte niemanden mehr in Gefahr bringen und er wollte nicht mehr verletzt werden. Harry wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

Nach dem nächsten Zaubertränkeunterricht fing Harry den Slytherin ab.

Crabbe und Goyle grinsten und ließen bedrohlich ihre Knochen knacken, doch Harry ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Malfoy, wir müssen reden!", sagte er entschlossen.

Angesprochener erwiderte den Blick und nickte. „Verzieht euch!"

Die beiden Schränke schlenderten davon.

Draco wollte etwas sagen, doch Harry bedeutete ihm still zu sein. Er atmete tief durch.

„Ich hasse dich, Malfoy!", sagte er kalt.

Draco musterte ihn. Nur die Augen beachtete er nicht, denn sie würden den Gryffindor verraten. „Ich hasse dich ebenfalls, Potter!", erwiderte er, ebenso kalt.

Beide nickten und gingen in verschiedene Richtungen. Sobald sie einander nicht mehr sehen konnten, brachen ihre Masken.

Harry war mit Hermine auf dem Weg zum Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ron hatte sein Buch vergessen und war noch einmal zurückgegangen.

„Ron ist in letzter Zeit komisch...", sagte Hermine.

Harry, der mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war, murmelte ein zustimmendes „Mh-mh", doch auch ihm waren Veränderungen an dem Rothaarigen aufgefallen.

„Und du... na ja du bist seit ein-ein-halb Jahren schon seltsam, aber in den letzten Wochen besonders. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr was ich machen soll. Nur, dass du jetzt besser in der Schule, dass du gottverdammter Jahresbester bist, freut mich. Aber zu welchem Preis! Du redest kaum, lachst nie und lächelst selten.", sie atmete tief durch.

Harry blickte auf. „Na und?"

„Na und? NA UND!", kreischte sie. „Schau dich doch mal an! Abgemagert bis auf die Knochen, nie anwesend... was soll ich denn tun?"

Sie gingen schneller, aus Angst zu spät zu kommen. Harry war Hermines Standpauke ziemlich gleich. Er ging jeden Abend zum See und ritzte sich wieder. Er schlief so gut wie gar nicht mehr und Quidditch hatte er, zum Entsetzen aller aufgegeben.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen, während Hermine noch kurze Zeit weiter eilte, dann blieb auch sie stehen. „Was ist! Wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Doch Harry hörte sie nicht. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er in Watte gepackt, er fühlte sich benommen. Ihm war schwindelig, dann taumelte er.

Hermine beobachtete entsetzt, wie Harry zu Boden sank

Das letzte, an das Harry sich erinnerte, war Hermines entgeistertes Gesicht, die Lippen zu einem stummen Schrei geformt. Der Schrei war jedoch nicht stumm, sondern extrem laut gewesen.

Harry blinzelte. Er erwachte langsam im Krankenflügel. Da war auch schon Madame Pomfreys Gesicht über seinem.

„Das Fieber ist schon wieder abgeklungen...", hörte der Gryffindor sie sagen.

‚Fieber?', dachte er.

Dann sah er Ron und Hermine neben seinem Bett sitzen.

Er war schon oft dort aufgewacht, der Meinung aller nach zu oft, doch diesmal schien Madame Pomfrey wirklich beunruhigt zu sein.

Hermine sah dies. „Es... es ist doch alles in Ordnung mit ihm, oder?", fragte sie.

Madame Pomfrey sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. ‚Sieht sie das denn nicht! Der Junge ist ein psychisches und physisches Wrack!'

Sie sah Harry leicht den Kopf schütteln. ‚Also gut...', dachte sie.

„Ich werde ihn ein bis zwei Wochen hier behalten müssen um zu sehen ob alles in Ordnung ist."

Ron und Hermine sahen einander bestürzt an.

„Nun aber raus hier, er braucht Ruhe!"  
Die beiden gingen und Madame Pomfrey wollte mit Harry reden, doch der Junge kam ihr zuvor.

„Wie lange war ich weg?", fragte er gelassen.

„Ungefähr drei Stunden. Das war nicht das erste Mal, nicht wahr?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich... ich nehme an, Sie haben mich untersucht...?"

Sie räusperte sich. „Ja, das ist mein Job."

„Natürlich...", Harry sah noch einen Moment lang nachdenklich aus, als überlege er, wie er das, was er sagen wollte, formulieren sollte.

Madame Pomfrey wusste es bereits. „Ja, ich habe die Narben gesehen...", sagte sie ruhig, obwohl sie bei dem Anblick beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen hätte. Das war ihr in der Zeit, in der sie nun schon ihren Beruf ausübte, noch nie untergekommen.

„Wissen es Ron und Hermine?"

„Nein..."

„Sie werden es Dumbledore sagen...", es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Natürlich! Was soll ich sonst tun! Sie waren bereits so oft in diesem Krankenflügel, doch das hier übertrifft alles!"

Harry getraute sich beinahe nicht zu fragen. „Muss ich wirklich ein bis zwei Wochen hier bleiben?"

„Ich würde Sie am liebsten gleich in St. Mungo einliefern lassen! Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie überhaupt Nahrung aufnehmen und beibehalten können..."

Der Gryffindor seufzte und schwieg.

Die Heilerin ging. Sie hatte ihm einen Becher auf den Nachttisch gestellt, den er auch austrank.

Kurz darauf fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Es war ein normales Schlafmittel und Harry hatte wieder die alten Alpträume.

Madame Pomfrey beobachtete wie er sich hin- und herwälzte, vor sich hin murmelte und schließlich schweißgebadet mit einem Schrei kerzengerade in seinem Bett saß.

Harry hatte eine leise Vorahnung was nun kommen würde und betete.

‚Bitte, bitte nicht! ...Nein! Abendbrotzeit.', dachte er und seufzte.

Da kam Madame Pomfrey mit einem voll gestopften Tablett. „Das werden Sie aufessen! Ja alles! Jetzt gucken Sie nicht so... Ich werde Sie genau beobachten und Ihren Zauberstab leih ich mir kurz."

Sie nahm ihm den Zauberstab ab und beobachtete wie Harry das Essen in sich hineinquälte.

Eine halbe Stunde nachdem er fertig war ging sie wieder. Sollte er sich tatsächlich noch übergeben, würde sie es ja mitbekommen.

Sobald sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte, beschwor Harry mit seinen Händen einen Behälter, in den er sich übergab und den er dann wieder verschwinden ließ.

Acht Tage später...

Harry hatte jeden Tag, jede Mahlzeit, dasselbe Theater. Madame Pomfrey dachte, er wäre auf dem Weg der Besserung.

Sie hatte ihm einen speziellen Schlaftrunk brauen lassen, durch den Harry traumlos durchschlief und so erholte er sich ein wenig. (Oh ja, drei mal darf man raten, wer unglaublichen Spaß daran hatte, den Trank zu mixen... hehe xD)

Auch hatte er keine Gelegenheit mehr sich zu ritzen.

An dem Abend kam Ron ihn besuchen. Er erzählte, die ganze Schule würde über ihn tuscheln. Ron hatte einen Schweige- und Sichtzauber über sie gelegt, das spürte Harry.

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts, was soll sein?", erwiderte der Rothaarige.

„Nur so... Es ist das erste Mal seit längerer Zeit, dass du mich besuchen kommst."  
"Ja, tut mir Leid... Aber jetzt sind wir ja allein."

Harry ahnte, was da kommen würde. „Was meinst du damit?"

Angesprochener ignorierte die Frage. „Sag, hat Madame Pomfrey eigentlich noch deinen Zauberstab?"

Harry nickte.

Ron öffnete den Knopf seiner Hose und beugte sich über den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ron, was tust du da?", fragte Harry mit zitternder Stimme, doch der grinste nur.

„Das weißt du ganz genau..."

Beide waren nun unbekleidet. Harry wollte schreien, doch bevor ein Laut über seine Lippen kommen konnte, hatte Ron dem anderen Gryffindor bereit in einem harten, grausamen und unarmherzigen Kuss gefangen.

Wie anders war Draco gewesen... Harry schalt sich einen Narren. Selbst in dieser Situation dachte er an ihn.

Mittlerweile umfassten die rohen und rücksichtslosen Hände des Rothaarigen die von Harry und nahm ihm so jede Möglichkeit sich zu wehren. Erst fuhr er mit seiner Zunge Harrys Hals entlang, dann biss er fest in seine Halsbeuge und hinterließ ein Mal. Gnadenlos führte er eine Reihe von Bissspuren hinunter, dann konnte er es nicht mehr aushalten und drehte den Schwarzhaarigen auf den Bauch.

Bis zu einem Moment versuchte Harry sich noch zu wehren, doch weil er nichts aß, war der Rothaarige wesentlich stärker. Dann ließ er es einfach wortlos über sich ergehen. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl nichts Besseres verdient zu haben.

Als Ron neben ihm saß und auch noch die Dreistigkeit aufwies „Und, was denkst du?", zu fragen, hatte Harry jedoch das Bedürfnis einen Kommentar abzugeben.

Draco hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er musste einfach wissen wie es Harry ging. Die immer schrecklicher werdenden Gerüchte brachten ihn um.

So stand er vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel und zögerte sie zu öffnen. Doch dann hörte er etwas. (Ron hatte den Zauber aufgehoben...)

„Was ich denke? _WAS ICH DENKE! _ICH BIN DOCH NICHT HOGWARTS HURE!"

Draco erschrak und öffnete die Tür. Harry saß kerzengerade im Bett und der Weasley daneben, leicht erschüttert.

Harry und Ron wandten den Blick zur Tür, wo Draco stand und verwirrt umher blickte. Ron stand auf. „Willst du ihn fertig machen? Viel Spaß"

Dann ging er und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Hi Draco...", sagte Harry monoton, dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Angesprochener trat näher an das Bett des Gryffindor und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl direkt daneben.

„Jetzt frag mich bitte nicht wie es mir geht. Ich hoffe man sieht das beschissen! auf meine Stirn tätowiert.

Draco lächelte nicht. „Was hat er getan?"

„Nichts..."

„Verarsch mich nicht! Was hat er getan! Sag es mir, bitte." Der Slytherin betrachtete den Schwarzhaarigen und entdeckte das blaue Auge, das er, ohne Gegenwehr, hatte einstecken müssen.

„Er hat nichts getan, was ich nicht verdient hätte..."

Draco seufzte. „Geht das schon wieder los?"

„Nur weil du als _Draco Lucius Malfoy _unersetzbar bist, trifft das nicht automatisch auch auf mich zu!"

Der Blonde sah ihn an. „Den Scheiß, den du da laberst, das meinst du wirklich ernst, oder!"

„Ja, wieso auch nicht?"

„Harry, sag mir was er getan hat!"

„Genau das, was deinen Bodyguards noch immer Spaß zu machen scheint..."

Darauf wusste der Slytherin nichts mehr zu erwidern.

„Tja... was kann ich denn eigentlich für dich tun? Als du gekommen bist, wusstest du doch bestimmt noch nicht, dass Ron hier sein würde... Auch Lust auf Harry, Hogwarts Vorzeighure!", Sarkasmus und Bitterkeit erfüllten seine Stimme.

„Wieso sagst du das? I-Ich würde das nie tun...", Draco schluckte.

„Vor einiger Zeit wäre ich mir dessen überhaupt nicht so sicher gewesen, aber irgendwie kann ich jetzt sagen: Ich weiß!"

„Ich wollte dich wirklich fragen wie es dir geht, doch die freundliche Tätowierung auf deiner Stirn hat mir bereits Auskunft gegeben..."

Beide lachten kurz.

„Isst du wieder?"

„Nein..."  
Draco seufzte. „Irgendwann bringst du dich noch um!"

„Ich weiß...", erwiderte Harry ruhig.

„Du sagst das, als wäre es dir egal..."

„Es ist mir egal."

Draco stützte den Kopf in seinen Händen. Der Gryffindor legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie sahen einander an, wieder senkte Harry als erster den Blick.

„Mir aber nicht!", sagte der Slytherin sanft.

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich."  
Harry zog Draco zu sich und als ihre Lippen einander berührten, durchströmte sie ein elektrisierendes Glücksgefühl.

Einige Zeit saßen sie da und umarmten sich nur, klammerten an einander, wollten sich nie wieder loslassen. Dann war Abendbrotszeit.

„Ich werde essen...", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme.

Draco beugte sich über den Gryffindor und küsste ihn. „Gut!", sagte er dann.

„Bleibst du hier, bei mir?"

Draco nickte.

Madame Pomfrey kam ins Zimmer und bedachte den Malfoy eines misstrauischen Blickes. „Was tun Sie denn hier, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Ich besuche, wie Sie sicher sehen können, Harry Potter!", erwiderte er mit der ihm angeborenen Arroganz.

Sie stellte das Tablett voll Essen auf Harrys Nachttisch und ging.

Harry sah von Draco auf das Tablett und seufzte.

„Komm schon, Harry. Das schaffst du! Ich bin ja hier..."

Harry nahm eine Scheibe Brot und biss davon ab. Als er die Hälfte des Abendbrotes in sich hinein gezwungen hatte, hielt Draco den gequälten Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr aus. „Genug für heute, wir wollen es langsam angehen. Wenn das drin bleibt, ist das schon eine Leistung."

Harry nickte dankbar, obwohl er weniger optimistisch war und ließ das restliche Essen verschwinden.

Draco sah den Schwarzhaarigen erstaunt an. „Wie hast du das denn gemacht!"

„Ähm... ich beherrsche die Handmagie..."

„Wow! Kannst du noch mehr, von dem ich nichts weiß?"

„Ich finde es nicht sonderlich toll anders zu sein. Ich habe die Fähigkeit bei den Dursleys entdeckt und gelernt und wusste sie zu meinem Vorteil anzuwenden. Aber das alles hat mich nicht interessiert. Ich habe mich so sehr gehasst, ich habe nur daran gedacht, mir den größtmöglichen Schaden zuzufügen und du siehst wo das geendet hat..."

„Ich versteh es nicht..."

„Nein, _ich_ versteh es nicht!", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Wie können die anderen, wie kannst du mich _nicht_ hassen! Ich habe zwei Personen umgebracht, Credric und Sirius, und es werden vermutlich noch mehr folgen. Alle sehen in mir einen Retter, der ich nicht bin... Schau mich doch mal an! Glaubst du, ich könnte jemals den dunklen Lord besiegen!"

Draco wurde ärgerlich. „Du hast sie nicht umgebracht... Und ja, sie sehen in dir einen Retter, der nur du sein kannst! Auch ich sehe ihn in dir, weil ich weiß, dass er da ist und du weißt es auch! Was soll ich denn machen! Soll ich Todesser werden, weil für mich dabei wahrscheinlich das Beste dabei herausspringt! Ich glaube an dich und ich weiß, dass du ihn besiegen kannst! Nimm uns nicht die Hoffnung..."

„D-Du glaubst an mich? ...Sei ehrlich Draco, wirst du dem dunklen Lord, unter welchen Umständen auch immer, folgen?"

„Mein Vater setzt mich unter großen Druck, er hat mich nicht nur einmal bewusstlos geprügelt. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich hasse ihn. Lord Voldemort... ich kann ihm nicht folgen, denn... Ich liebe dich!"

Harry wurde wieder von unglaublichem Glück erfasst, was er irgendwie nicht begreifen konnte, nach 1 ½ Jahren Traurigkeit.

„Wehe du tust mir weh, Draco Malfoy...", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige. Sie verloren sich in den Augen des Gegenübers und in einem nicht enden wollendem Kuss.

(weia Xx ein Geschnulze is das hier . )

Ahhh... mein erstes Lemon! Ich bin so aufgeregt! angst okay... sagt mir was ich falsch mache. Ich hatte erst keins geplant, aber ich habe mir gesagt, dass ich auch mal damit anfangen muss, sonst wird das nie was. . Hilfe!

Harry würde am nächsten Tag entlassen werden und Draco und er saßen heiter beim Mittagessen. Madame Pomfrey hatte erlaubt, dass Draco im Krankenflügel essen durfte.

„Oh, wie gemein, du hast Kirschen!", sagte der Slytherin erotisch.

„Willst du eine Kirsche?", fragte Harry.

„Ja...", entgegnete Draco.

„Sag bitte."

„Bitte!"

„Sag bitte, bitte lieber Harry", der Gryffindor schien Gefallen an dem Spiel zu finden.

„Vergiss es, Potter, ein Malfoy bettelt nicht!", erwiderte der Blonde lachend.

„Na, na. Sei ein liebes Dracy."

Das brachte Draco zum Knurren.

„Dann esse ich die Kirschen eben alleine", meinte Harry und ließ seine Zunge um die Kirsche gleiten, bevor er sie ganz in den Mund nahm, um sie genüsslich zu verspeisen.

Draco setzte sich zu Harry auf das Bett und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen. „Bitte, bitte, lieber Harry...", murmelte er.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Harry, der ein Lachen kaum noch unterdrücken konnte.

„Jetzt gib mir schon endlich die verdammte Kirsche!", grummelte der Slytherin.

Harry nahm leise lachend eine Kirsche aus der Schale und hielt sie seinem Prinzen über den Kopf. „Was war das?"

„Jetzt gib mir schon endlich die verdammte Kirsche, bitte!"

Langsam ließ Harry die Kirsche sinken, bis sie schließlich nur noch ungefähr zwei Zentimeter über Dracos Mund ruhte. Sanft umschlossen dessen Lippen die Frucht.

„Mhh, danke..."

„Fein, Dray. Gut gemacht!", Harry strich Draco eine Strähne, die doch tatsächlich aus seiner Frisur entwischt war, aus seinem Gesicht.

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch der Slytherin bedeutete ihm still zu sein.

Langsam drehte der Blonde sich um, küsste Harry, welcher den Kuss erwiderte und ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel begann.

Draco befreite seinen schwarzhaarigen Engel langsam von seinem Hemd, welcher sich dann an das Shirt seines Gegenübers machte.

Die Berührung ihrer bloßen Haut kam Harry vor wie eine Explosion. Es erschien ihm alles so unwirklich und doch hatte er nie klarer sehen können.

Draco, der eindeutig erfahrener war, ließ seine Zunge Harrys Hals hinab wandern umkreiste verspielt dessen Brustwarzen, wofür er ein leises Keuchen erntete.

Der Gryffindor spürte seine Erregung wachsen und fragte sich, ob die blasse Haut seines Prinzen so gut schmeckte, wie sie aussah.

Er verteilte Küsse über dessen Schlüsselbein, weiter hoch, die Halsbeuge hinauf um an dem Ohrläppchen des Slytherin zu knabbern, was diesen schier verrückt zu machen schien.

Harry wurde in ein weiteres Zungenspiel verwickelt, während Dracos Hände plötzlich überall waren. Die Zeit schien stehen geblieben zu sein und zugleich flogen die Sekunden an ihnen vorbei.

Draco versuchte so behutsam wie möglich vorzugehen, denn sein Engel hatte schon genug mitmachen müssen, doch auch in ihm wuchs die Erregung, was nicht ungesehen blieb.

Harry lächelte. Er wusste ungefähr, was er zu tun hatte und auf einmal fand der Prinz Slytherins sich auf den Rücken gedreht und spürte die Hände des Gryffindor seine Seite entlang streicheln, was bei ihm einen wohligen Schauer auslöste.

Der Schwarzhaarige hauchte viele kleine Küsse über Dracos Brustkorb, weiter hinunter über dessen muskulösen, blassen Bauch. Währenddessen zog er dem Blonden bedächtig die Hose aus.

Völlig überrumpelt dachte Draco, dass er sich das wohl nicht gefallen lassen konnte und war schon an den Boxern seines Engels.

Harry begann leise zu keuchen, als Draco fort fuhr seine Zunge den Körpers des Gryffindors erforschen zu lassen. Sie bahnte ihren Weg an Harrys Nabel vorbei und ließ den Schwarzhaarigen schaudern. Eine feine Gänsehaut bildete sich nun, denn der Slytherin war bei Harrys Erektion angekommen und umspielte sie sanft. Harry stöhnte entrückt auf. Dann begann der Blonde an dem Glied des Gryffindors zu saugen und nahm es schließlich in den Mund. Dabei entlockte er dem Retter der Hexenwelt viele kleine Seufzer.

Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass wohl mehr als die Hälfte der Mädchen dieses Schlosses fast alles geben würden um mit ihm zu tauschen.

Bald ergoss Harry sich in den Mund des Slytherin und der schluckte gierig. Dann drehte er den Schwarzhaarigen vorsichtig um und begann dessen Hintern zu massieren. Dann ließ er vorsichtig den ersten Finger hineingleiten. Harry keuchte kurz auf und als er sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, drangen der zweite und kurz darauf der dritte Finger ein und bewegten sich vorsichtig. Wieder versanken die beiden in einem heißen Zungenspiel.

Harry war nun so weit und Draco zog die Finger langsam zurück, weswegen Harry unwillig knurrte. Vorsichtig nahm er zwischen den Beinen des Gryffindors Platz und drang in ihn ein. Harry erschütterte kurz und Draco wollte fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, doch der andere nahm ihn schnell in einem Kuss gefangen.

Dann begann Draco sich erst langsam, dann etwas schneller in dem Schwarzhaarigen zu bewegen und ein Rhythmus entstand zwischen ihnen, der die beiden Körper eins werden ließ. Harry hatte so etwas bis dahin noch nie gefühlt, unbeschreiblich und er wollte, dass es nie endete.

Sie wurden schneller, bis Draco schließlich mit einem erstickten Schrei in Harry kam. Sie verharrten einen Moment in der Position und legten sich schwer atmend und in einer festen Umarmung zurück in das zerwühlte Bett.

Wah XX das war so ein Schwachsinn . """ Entschuldigung bitte, das war mein erster Lemon... drop ich würde gern wissen, wie der so war xD nehme auch Komplimente, aber nich zu doll lügen! """"

Es lief alles großartig. Harry aß, schlief und hörte auf sich zu ritzen. Die Beziehung war öffentlich geworden und beinahe niemand sagte etwas Negatives dazu. Crabbe, Goyle und Ron wurden von fast allen gemieden. Niemand hatte darüber gesprochen, doch natürlich wusste es das ganze Schloss,

Harry war glücklich. Er dachte noch immer sehr oft an Sirius, doch es schmerzte nicht mehr so sehr wie vorher. Er hatte Draco.

Doch alles auf der Welt, vor allem alles Positive, hat ein Ende. So auch Harrys Zeit des Glücks...

Es war ein herrlicher Sommertag gewesen, den Harry und Dray bis ins Detail ausgekostet hatten. (xD jaja... was ihr auch immer denkt! )

Harry saß im Gryffindorturm und spielte mit Hermine Schach, Harry dachte an Dray, deshalb passte er nicht auf und Hermine schien zu gewinnen.

Plötzlich klopfte es an das Fenster und Harry ließ eine pechschwarze Eule herein. Er entnahm ihr den Brief und sie flog wieder davon. Harry setzte sich erneut in den Sessel Hermine gegenüber und las.

Harry,

Es ist nun schon wieder beinahe ein Jahr her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal getroffen haben...

Ein guter Freund hat mir von deiner glücklichen Beziehung mit Draco Malfoy berichtet. Ehrlich gesagt, ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn du glücklich bist... vor einem halben Jahr hast du mir besser gefallen, aber du wirst nicht wieder anfangen dich zu ritzen, nur weil es mich erfreuen würde...

Ja, ich beobachte dich, auf Schritt und Tritt.

Harry las den Brief zu ende und ließ ihn sinken. Hermine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich kann dir vertrauen, oder?", Harry sah sie nicht an.

„Ja natürlich!"

„Gut...", Harry setzte eine Figur auf dem Schachbrett. „Schachmatt."

2 Tage später...

„Draco, wir müssen reden."

„Was ist denn Herm? Weißt du wo Harry ist?"

Sie seufzte. Draco bemerkte die Augenringe unter ihren verweinten Augen. „Wie soll ich das erklären? Am besten du setzt dich hin, das ist eine längere Geschichte..."

Sie setzten sich in den Schatten einiger Bäume am See. Wieder seufzte Hermine und musste scheinbar die Tränen zurückhalten.

„Hermine. Sag mir wo Harry ist und wann er wiederkommt!"

„Er... er wird nicht wiederkommen, Draco... Er ist tot."

Ihr begannen Tränen die Wangen hinunter zu laufen. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein... Du lügst!"

„Hör mir doch erst einmal zu! Harry bekam vorgestern einen Brief vom Dunklen Lord..."

Draco starrte sie ungläubig an.

„...und er hat ihm einen Deal vorgeschlagen..."

Flashback

Harry flog entschlossenen Blickes voraus, Hermine folgte mit einem von der Schule ‚geliehenem' Besen hinterher und versuchte ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten. Vergeblich.

Sie kamen an dem Treffpunkt an und wurden von zwei Todessern zu Lord Voldemort und seinen engsten Anhängern gebracht.

„Willkommen Harry...", zischte er und nickte Hermine zu.

Keiner der beiden erwiderte den Gruß.

Lucius trat vor und Harry dachte voll Schmerz an Dray.

„Ihr könnt eure Zauberstäbe abgeben und euch friedlich dem dunklen Lord gegenübersetzen...", sagte der Malfoy. Harry war froh, dass er und Draco sich nicht (mehr?) ein bisschen ähnlich waren.

Natürlich weigerten er und Hermine sich ihre Stäbe abzugeben und Voldemort ließ sie sich setzen. Hermine bat ihn ein letztes Mal mit flehendem Blick es nicht zu tun, doch Harry wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte.

„Hier sind wir, Tom Riddle...", sagte er, weil er wusste, dass es ihn erzürnte.

„Nenn mich nicht so!", sagte dieser unheilvoll und fügte hinzu: „Crucio!"

Harry spürte unglaubliche Schmerzen auf ihn niederprasseln, seinen Körper ausfüllen. Der Schmerz pulsierte durch jede Faser des Jungen-der-überlebte und der war erneut der Überzeugung es verdient zu haben.

Er hörte Hermine aufschreien. „Das war nicht Teil der Abmachung!", rief sie.

Einige Zeit später nahm Voldemort den Fluch zurück. „Ah, das tat gut!", sagte er, doch er wurde wieder zornig als er merkte, dass es Harry nichts ausgemacht hatte.

„Sie hat Recht, Voldemort, das war nicht Teil der Abmachung, aber ich verzeihe dir...", meinte der schwarzhaarige ruhig.

Hermine riss den Mund auf, alle Todesser erschraken auch der Dunkle Lord war äußerst erstaunt. In all den Jahren hatte niemand Lord Voldemort jemals etwas verziehen. Sie schrieen, aus Angst, Verzweiflung; bettelten um ihr Leben, oder verehrten ihn... aber keiner _verzieh_ ihm.

„Nun ja Harry. Ich bin überrascht, dass du gekommen bist... Nachdem du ein halbes Jahr lang wieder glücklich bist, dachte ich, du hättest vielleicht deinen Gryffindor-Überlebenszwang wieder aufgegriffen und wärst für dich persönlich schlau genug nicht zu kommen..."

„Tja, falsch gedacht! Ich werde niemals glücklich sein können. Ich fühle mich für den Tod zweier Menschen verantwortlich, dank dir übrigens. Jetzt lass uns das schnell hinter uns bringen!"

Hermine schluckte.

Voldemort gab einem Todesser ein Zeichen, woraufhin der ihm ein Pergament gab. Dann las er einen Vertrag vor.

Ich, Tom Marvolo Riddle, auch bekannt als Lord Voldemort, gebe hiermit mein Versprechen, dass weder ich noch meine Todesser in dem Vereinten Königreich Großbritannien jemals wieder Unheil anrichten, jemanden töten, verletzen, oder ihm psychischen oder physischen Schaden irgendeiner Art zufügen werden. Dies wird eintreten, sobald ich Mr. Harry James Potter, nach freiem Willen, eigenhändig das Leben genommen habe. Wenn einer meiner Todesser gezwungen ist das Land zu betreten, dann geschieht das auf Muggelart und ohne Zauberstab. Ich werde Großbritannien nie wieder betreten.

Hermine und Harry, der ein wenig mehr davon verstand, lasen es sich noch einmal durch und überprüften es auf irgendwelche Zauber. Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, bis Harry nickte. „Es ist sauber... Warum tust du das!"

Voldemort sah ihn an und Harry senkte nicht den Blick.

„Aus verschiedenen Gründen... Erstens, um dir einen Gefallen zu tun und dich von deinem Leben zu befreien. Zweitens habe ich dann meine Ruhe, weil ich, wie ich herausgefunden habe, nur von dir getötet werden kann sowie du nur von mir. Außerdem sehe ich dann etwas von der Welt...", ein gruseliges Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht.

„Nun gut. Ich bin soweit!", Harry sah entschlossen von Voldemort auf den Vertrag. Dieser unterschrieb und dann nahm auch Harry die Feder in die Hand.

Hermine griff ihn am Handgelenk. „Bist du sicher?"

Er nickte.

„Zwing mich nicht es Dray zu sagen!"

Harry sah sie an. „Du musst! Du musst ihm den Brief und den Vertrag geben. Er muss wissen, warum ich es tue und dass ich ihn liebe! Bitte, Hermine... Ich kann nur dir noch vertrauen. Ich hätte vor Jahren vielleicht Ron mitgenommen und nicht dir diese Bürde auferlegt, doch ich brauche dich jetzt!"

Hermine nickte zögerlich. Harry küsste sie auf die Wange und unterschrieb.

Tom Marvolo Riddle / Lord Voldemort Harry James Potter

Hermine begann lautlos zu weinen, als Riddle sich mithilfe eines kleinen Zaubers schmerzlos in die Hand ritzte und Harry dazu Sirius' Jagdmesser benutzte und beide einen Tropfen Blut auf des Papier fallen ließen.

Dann legte Harry noch einen mächtigen Bann auf den Vertrag, sodass er unzerstörbar war. Außerdem würden alle es bemerken, sollte er gegen den Vertrag verstoßen.

Harry und Hermine umarmten einander und er gab ihr den Vertrag und einen versiegelten Brief an Draco.

Dann sah er sie schluchzend auf ihrem Besen davon fliegen. Seinen hatte er ihr mitgegeben, Draco sollte ihn bekommen.

Harry wandte sich entschieden zu Voldemort und seinen Todessern um. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung sank Harry auf die Knie und zerbrach seinen Zauberstab. Ein letzter feindlicher Blick auf Voldemort, dann senkte er seinen Kopf. „Ich bin bereit..."

„Nicht so schnell, Harry...", Tom Riddle lächelte bösartig. „Wir wollen doch nichts übereilen! Ich warte seit so langen Jahren auf diesen Moment, das will ich auskosten... Das verstehst du doch sicher, oder?"

Harry hob kaum merklich den Kopf und nickte. „Das dachte ich mir..."

„Du lügst!", sagte Draco nur. „Harry ist nicht tot! D-Das glaube ich dir nich..."

„Draco, bitte! Mach es mir doch nicht noch schwerer!", Hermine schluchzte erneut auf, dann gab sie ihm den Brief.

Mein geliebter Prinz,

ich weiß nicht recht, was ich sagen soll, nur drei Dinge sind mir sehr wichtig und ich will, dass du sie erfährst, bevor ich sterbe.

Erstens, entschuldige bitte. Es tut mir leid, weil du dir Sorgen gemacht hast und dir noch mehr Sorgen machen wirst. Es tut mir ebenfalls Leid, dass du weinen wirst, wegen mir! Auch für das Leid, das du desgleichen wegen mir ertragen wirst, kann ich nichts anderes als mich zu entschuldigen.

Zweitens muss ich mich aus tiefstem Herzen bedanken, denn du hast mich aus der Dunkelheit geführt. Du hast mir mein Leben wieder gegeben und mich vor einem sinnlosen Tod bewahrt.

Drittens bleibt mir nichts als dir zu sagen: Ich liebe dich, Draco Malfoy!

Ich werde dich immer lieben und auch der Tod kann nichts daran ändern.

Für immer Dein,

Harry

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht wahr! Bitte, Hermine... sag mir, dass es nicht stimmt!"

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte."

„Er ist nicht tot, ich weiß es!"

Hermine seufzte verzweifelt. „Draco, bitte, verstehe doch..."

„Nein, du verstehst es nicht!", erwiderte der Blonde. „Ich weiß es einfach!"  
Hermine erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr sie den Slytherin gehasst hatte, wie entsetzt sie war, als Harry mit ihm zusammenkam, doch nun empfand sie nur grenzenloses Mitleid für den blonden Gegenüber.

„Draco, ich weiß es ist hart, aber du musst es akzeptieren. Harry hat sich für unseren Frieden geopfert!"

Der Malfoy gab ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Weißt du, was für einen Schwachsinn du redest!"

„Ich...", begann sie, doch sie wurde unterbrochen. Blaise Zabini kam aus dem Gebüsch und sah sie aus ungewöhnlich ernsten Augen an.

„Ich habe alles gehört. Komm, Dray, wir gehen!", sagte er schlicht.

Der Blonde nickte und erhob sich. Hermine sah von einem zum andern.

„Was? Wohin geht ihr!", sie ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Was wohl? Wir retten Harry!", meinte Draco, als sei es die natürlichste Sache der Welt.

„Ach, Draco! Ich kann dich ja verstehen, aber es tut mir Leid... Harry ist tot."

„Weil du ihn allein gelassen hast! Es ist nur deine Schuld!", schrie Draco. Blaise legte beruhigend seinen Arm um die Schulter des anderen Slytherins.

Hermine sackte in sich zusammen. „D-Das stimmt nicht! Er wollte es unbedingt! Ich wollte ihn abhalten, wollte nicht, dass er stirbt. Er hat mich angefleht, ich solle allein zurück fliegen um dir den Brief zu geben. E-es war nicht meine Schuld! Nicht meine Schuld...", wieder begannen Tränen ihre Wangen hinab zu laufen. Hermine hatte nicht mehr die Kraft gegen sie an zu kämpfen.

Draco und Blaise hockten sich neben ihr herunter und jeder nahm eine Hand in seine und gemeinsam zogen sie sie hoch.

„Draco, es tut mir so leid!", schluchzte sie auf.

Er legte seinen Arm um sie. „Ganz ruhig, Hermine. Er ist noch nicht tot!"

Sie sah ihn aus geröteten Augen an. „Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?", fragte sie.

„Ich weiß es... hier drin!", er deutete auf sein Herz.

Sie nickte zaghaft, dann schien langsam die alte Hermine wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen. „A-also, Jungs... dann gehen wir Harry retten!", Draco reichte ihr ein Taschentuch und nach kurzer Zeit waren sie bereit aufzubrechen.

Er sah nur noch graue Schatten wenn sie ihn wieder einmal besuchen kamen. Sonst war es sowieso die ganze Zeit schwarz um ihn, doch selbst wenn sie ihn quälten, was nicht selten war, und der Raum erhellt war, konnte er nicht mehr viel erkennen.

Er war einfach zu erschöpft.

Harry hatte nur widerstrebend eingesehen, dass Tom Riddle ihn hereingelegt hatte.

Bereits ein und ein halber Monat war vergangen, seit er sich freiwillig in dessen Hände begeben hatte und anstatt ihn endlich zu töten, wuchs das Vergnügen des Dunklen Lords nur, das er mit Harry hatte.

Bei der letzten Tortur hatte es der junge Gryffindor irgendwie geschafft sich vor Lord Voldemort hin zu knien und ihn an zu flehen, er möge ihn doch endlich umbringen, doch der Lord hatte ihn nur ausgelacht und war in keiner Weise gnädig gewesen.

Vergewaltigungen, Schläge... all das war an der Tagesordnung und Harry kam der schreckliche Verdacht, dass Riddle ihn nicht töten würde.

Er würde ihn als Sklaven und Prügelknaben behalten und Großbritannien nie verlassen.

Und deswegen hatte er Draco im Stich gelassen? Er fühlte sich schrecklich, nicht nur wegen seines körperlich miserablen Zustandes.

Die Tür ging auf, doch Harry konnte nur noch vermuten, wer den Raum betrat. ‚Nicht schon wieder...', dachte er.

Die Tür ging wieder zu und jemand trat langsam an ihn heran. ‚Er genießt meinen Anblick!', durchfuhr es Harry verzweifelt.

„Bitte, Lord Voldemort! Ich flehe Euch an, so tötet mich endlich..."

Draco war frustriert und verzweifelt.

Beinahe zwei Monate waren Blaise, Hermine und er selbst nun auf der Suche nach seinem Engel, doch welche Spur sie auch verfolgten, welchem Hinweis sie nachgingen... nirgendwo war Harry zu finden.

Dann schienen sie letztendlich doch noch Glück zu haben, denn sie fingen einen etwas ranghöheren Todesser und bekamen den Aufenthaltsort des Verstecks des Dunklen Lords heraus.

Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis sie entdeckten, wann es relativ einfach war in den Kerker einzubrechen, doch schließlich fanden sie eine Möglichkeit. Die Zeit war verflixt knapp und beinahe wäre er seinem eigenen Vater in die Arme gelaufen, doch das wollte Draco möglichst verhindern.

Sie öffneten die Tür, hinter der Harry bereits so viel Leid hatte ertragen müssen und dann entdeckten sie ihn schließlich. In einer Ecke gekauert, überall war Blut und es stank... Draco dachte, er müsste sich übergeben, doch er war von Harrys schlechtem Zustand derart durcheinander, dass er nur in Trance auf seinen geschundenen Engel zugehen konnte. Er dachte, Harry wäre nicht bei Bewusstsein, doch mit einem Mal bewegte er sich. Zwar ganz langsam, doch er tat es und was dann geschah, würde Draco nie vergessen.

Harry ließ sich noch vorne fallen, denn anscheinend hatte er kaum noch Kraft. Irgendwie schaffte er es sich vor ihm hinzuknien. Draco wollte etwas sagen, doch sein Hals war zugeschnürt.

An seiner Stelle sagte Harry etwas.

„Bitte, Lord Voldemort! Ich flehe Euch an, so tötet mich endlich..."

Draco erstarrte, Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit. „W-Was redest du da, H-Harry! Ich b-bin so froh, oh Gott, ich bin doch so froh, dass du n-noch lebst!"

Harry hörte eine ferne, verschwommene Stimme, doch sie war nicht die von Tom Riddle und sie versprach auch nicht die erbetene Erlösung.

Irgendwann begriff er, dass ihn jemand in dem Arm nahm. Dieser jemand zitterte und weinte, das merkte er. Dann wurde klar, dass es nur ein Mensch sein konnte.

„D-Dray?", fragte er unsicher.

„Ja, Harry... ich bin es. Ich bin hier, ab jetzt tut dir keiner mehr was!"

„Mein Prinz!", seufzte Harry schwach und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Draco sah, dass Harry ohnmächtig geworden war. Schnell löste er ihn von seinen Ketten und erhob ihn mit Hilfe eines Schwebezaubers.

Hermine und Blaise hatten von der Tür Wache gehalten, denn sie hatten eine Wache ausschalten müssen und so wäre es sofort aufgeflogen.

Sie sahen Draco entsetzt an, als sie Harry sahen, doch er schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

Sie hatten es beinahe geschafft, doch kurz vor dem Ausgang trat ihnen Lucius Malfoy Senior entgegen und in Draco krampfte sich alles zusammen.

Die Erinnerungen an die vielen Schläge, die er hatte ertragen müssen, brannten ihm wie physische Schmerzen auf der Haut.

„Draco! Das also ist der Dank! Bist du ein Verräter, nein schlimmer, bist du das Schoßhündchen von diesem Dreckskerl, Potter! Wie sehr habe ich mich in dir getäuscht! Und das soll mein einziger Sohn, mein Erbe sein!"

Gesagtes erzielte seine Wirkung. Draco begann zu zittern. Sein Vater hatte Recht. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Seit wann war er bereit für irgendjemanden das aufzugeben, wofür er immer hatte kämpfen müssen, Vaters Wohlgefallen!

Wie viel Prügel hatte er eingesteckt? Das riskierte er nun?

Draco zitterte immer heftiger.

„Warum Draco?", fragte sein Vater, gespielt verzweifelt. „Warum enttäuschst du mich so sehr? Ich bin doch dein Vater!"

Draco nickte.

„Komm her, Draco, mein Sohn. Übergib mir diese wertlose Kreatur, ich werde dich angemessen bestrafen und dann ist es wieder gut, ja?"

Dann würde es wieder gut sein... Dann wäre er nicht mehr enttäuscht. Die Strafe hatte er verdient, dessen war Draco sich sicher und er trat einen Schritt auf den älteren Malfoy zu.

„Ja, Vater...", sagte er. „Dann ist es wieder gut."

„Draco! Das kannst du Harry doch nicht antun!", schrie Hermine ihn an.

Sie und Blaise hatten nichts tun können, als zuzusehen, wie Lucius seinen Sohn total kontrollierte und ihn so sehr manipulierte, dass er bereit war, sein ein und alles aufzugeben.

Draco hörte sie nicht. Er war nur von einem Gedanken besessen; sein Vater war enttäuscht, schon wieder. Aber er gab ihm eine Chance. Er musste nur die wertlose Kreatur übergeben, dann war alles wieder gut.

Ein Wort drag jedoch zu ihm durch: Harry.

Harry war die leblose Gestalt, die er im Begriff war zu verraten!

Mit einem Schlag wurde er wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück gerissen.

„Komm her, mein Sohn! Du weißt, dass du mir gehorsam sein sollst und mich nicht enttäuschen sollst!"

Draco holte tief Luft. „Tritt beiseite, Vater!"

Lucius blinzelte verwirrt. Offener Widerstand? „Wie bitte!"

„Tritt beiseite!"

„Wie kannst du es wagen!"

Draco erhob seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf seinen Vater.

Der lachte höhnisch. „Forderst du mich etwa heraus?"

Langsam ließ das Zittern nach, das Draco immer noch beherrschte.

„Expelliamus!", schrie er und Lucius, der nicht wirklich mit einem Angriff von seinem manipulierten Sohn erwartet hatte, wurde überrascht entwaffnet.

Draco wollte den nächsten Fluch aussprechen, doch er konnte nicht. So viele Jahre hatte sein Vater ihn tyrannisiert.

Für Harry. Für Harry musste er stark bleiben und seinen Vater besiegen.

Er holte tief Luft und plötzlich riefen drei Stimmen, denn Hermine und Blaise hatte auch zum Zauberstab gegriffen, gleichzeitig: „Stupor!" und der ältere Malfoy wurde bewusstlos.

Eilig verließen sie das Versteck, was sich als schwieriger erwies, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatten.

Doch sie schafften es und als sie endlich zurück zum Schloss kamen, empfingen sie bereits ein besorgter Albus Dumbledore, eine nicht minder besorgte Madame Pomfrey, eine stinkwütende McGonnagal und ein verwirrter Snape.

Draco übergab Harry nur unwillig an Pomfrey, die einen Aufschrei nicht hatte unterdrücken können.

Dann mussten Hermine, Blaise und er vor Dumbledore, McGonnagal und Snape erklären, was vorgefallen war. Sie hielten die Geschichte nur sehr kurz, denn auch sie waren äußerst erschöpft. Sie erzählten nur, dass Harry von Voldemort gefangen genommen worden war, denn sie fürchteten, dass Harry zu all dem auch noch Ärger bekommen könnte, wo sich doch niemand um ihn gekümmert hatte, als er hier gewesen war und sich das Leben selbst schwer gemacht hatte.

Letztendlich gaben die Lehrer sich mit der Geschichte zufrieden und schickte sie zu Bett. Hermine und Blaise waren so erschöpft, dass sie der Aufforderung nur zu gerne nachkamen, doch Draco ging schnurstracks zum Krankenflügel, gönnte sich keine Ruhe (trotz Pomfreys Proteste) und wachte über Harrys Schlaf.

Harry erwachte und das erste, was ihm auffiel war, dass es hell war. Wie lange hatte er kein Tageslicht mehr gesehen?

Dann merkte er, dass er nur noch beschränkt Schmerzen hatte. Nichts im Vergleich zu vor kurzer Zeit.

Was er dann registrierte freute ihn am meisten. Draco saß auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett und schlief auf Harrys Bein, mit dem Kopf in den verschränkten Armen vergraben.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da erwachte Draco und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Harry, geht es dir gut?"

Ihm stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und er konnte sie nur mit Mühe hinunterschlucken. „Ja... geht so."

„Gut!", meinte Draco, holte tief Luft und schrie aus vollem Hals. „Wie konntest du mir das nur antun! Was zur Hölle hast du dir gedacht, als du zu diesem Psychopath gelaufen bist, wie ein Schaf zum Wolf? Genau das bist du, Harry Potter! Ein dummer Schafskopf!"

Harry hatte schon ziemlich große Schuldgefühle, doch im Moment konnte er nicht anders, als verzweifelt zu grinsen. „Es tut so gut geliebt zu werden!"

Draco rannen einzelne Tränen über die Wangen und auch Harry ließ nun seinen eigenen freien Lauf. Draco setzte sich zu Harry auf das Bett und sie umarmten einander. Gaben sich den Trost, den sie so dringend brauchten, der ihnen niemand sonst geben konnte.

„Was machen wir nun wegen Voldemort?", fragte Draco ein paar Tage später. Er hatte erwartet, dass Harry zusammen zuckte, doch Harry hatte keine Angst vor diesem Namen, hatte es noch nie gehabt und auch Tom Riddle macht ihm keine Angst.

„Er hat mich hereingelegt. Dafür wird er bezahlen..."

Draco sah ihn besorgt an. „Ich finde es eher positiv, dass er dich nicht umgebracht hat!"

„Ja, Draco... Aber ich werde die Prophezeiung erfüllen und diesen Mistkerl ums Leben bringen. Nun bin ich bereit!"

Sie saßen auf der Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald und sahen den Sonnenuntergang an.

„Doch bis dahin, mein Prinz, lass uns unser Leben genießen. Nur du und ich..."

... öhm Ende... " hoffe, war nich so schlecht. Hat lange gedauert, bis ich das fertig hatte... vor allem der Lemon hat mich irgendwie getötet... Xx drop

und so viel Kitsch und Schnulze TT


End file.
